I Need You
by RedPoofballHat
Summary: "I thought no one else mattered..." "YOU don't even matter, Kaoru! Get out!" It was the first time I had ever told him to go away...


**AN: Hey There! I totally and completely love the Hitachiin Twins and really wanted to write something for them. I do not support real life twincest, but in anime I do. Don't like, don't read and PLEASE no hate. Prepare your feels!**

I Need You.

"Kaoru!" I yelled after him. The rain was coming down hard, pelting my clothes like bullets and skewing my vision.

"Kaoru come back!" I scream frantically. I can no longer see him as I run desperately in the direction I saw him go.

God, why am I so damn stupid?

This whole thing is my fault... If only I could take it all back.

"Kaoru, please!" I choke out a sob. My tears mix with the rain and I fall to my knees. If only we hadn't gotten into that _stupid_ fight, if only I hadn't done... what I did, I might be holding him in my arms right now.

_Two weeks ago..._

_"What's wrong Hikaru?" My brother asks me as he enters the room._

_He knew before he even saw my face._

_His worried eyes glaze over me in concern and he bends down to rub my shoulders._

_There's no use denying or lying about my troubles with Kaoru, so I just sigh._

_"It's just... don't you ever get tired of being mistaken for each other all the time?"_

_"No..." he drifts off uncomfortably._

_"It's just, I feel like I'm not even my own person. I'm just one half of "Hikaru and Kaoru"_

_"I thought it never mattered about what everybody else thought..."_

_His hands drop from my shoulders. _

_"That they were never worth our time."_

_"Kaoru, there's nothing wrong with maybe deciding to let other people in," I say hesitantly," I don't know, maybe it would be good to get closer with other people and... be different."_

_"You don't want to be the same?" he asks, his voice wavering._

_"Maybe not exactly the same..."_

_"But I thought that was what made us connected... that you understood me and I understood you... because we were the same... because we get each other."_

_A tear falls from his eye. My eye. _

_"YOU WERE ALWAYS ENOUGH FOR ME! WHAT EVER HAPPENED TO YOU AND ME AGAINST THE WORLD? NO ONE ELSE!" He shouts, crying freely._

_"You know what Kaoru? You're being SELFISH. You ARE selfish! I can only feel close to you? Possessive much?!"_

_"I thought no one else mattered..." He says, barely above a whisper._

_"YOU don't even matter. Get OUT Kaoru. GO AWAY."_

_That was the first time I had told him to go away before._

_I watched as my baby brother, my mirror image, sprinted out of our room, face in his hands, sobs echoing through the halls. And my heart broke._

...

The memory makes me sick to my stomach.

"No!" I scream. "I have to keep going!"

"I have to find him..." I whisper, getting back onto my feet, running uncoordinated through the streets. The rain picks up, coming down even harder and turning the world into a whiter blob than it already was.

I groan, holding my head in my hands as I run, pained by the memory of what I had done, not even an hour ago.

...

_We were in the music room number three, some girls requesting our brotherly love package. As if not talking to him for two weeks wasn't bad enough, for some reason I, being the idiot that I am, couldn't just stop there._

_Now me and Kaoru have often talked about relationships. We agreed that no one was worth our love and the thought of being with some idiot was repulsive. Well I wanted to show Kaoru that everything we had decided together, I no longer stood by, so as one of the girls was talking I gave her a big fat kiss, right on her mouth. _

_I opened my eyes, wanting to see Kaoru's reaction. He looked horrified, so I smirked into the kiss and closed my eyes. All of these rules we had set for ourselves about how much everybody else sucked, I wasn't going to follow those restraints anymore._

_The kiss was actually quite disgusting, but that wasn't the point._

_What I wasn't expecting, however, was for Kaoru to stand up and start yelling._

_"You know what, HIKARU?"_

_Never had my name ever sounded so... poison._

_I pulled back from the beet- red girl to look up at him in surprise._

_"I've had enough of this shit. I get it. You're trying to show me that you're your own person. Great." He clapped his hands together in sarcastic applause._

_"But seriously, this is just low, even for YOU. This poor girl, you obviously don't give a shit about her, yet you kiss her to make a POINT?! What's next? Are you going to start whoring yourself out?! Gee, that would really SHOW ME. OH yes. Well you know what Hikaru? You're going to miss me when I'm gone. When you have no one and I'm finally at peace, your going to be LONELY and SAD. Too bad I had to die for you to see it."_

_And with that, he sprinted out of the school._

_And I went after him. Never in a million years could I be without my Kaoru. _

_Realization hit me like a bus as I noticed that now I could be._

_God, I was so stupid! He's right! I WANT him as my other half. And I realized... no one else mattered.I want to feel connected again. He's the only one I need._

_As long as I have him, everybody else sucks ass by comparison. _

_And suddenly... I am HONORED that I am sometimes mistaken for him._

_..._

So here I am now, running aimlessly, hoping to find him before he leaves me forever.

"Don't come closer!" I hear his voice screech out.

I squint and see a blur of ginger hair and a blue blazer.

"Kaoru!" I yell.

"It's too late, Hikaru!" He calls back.

I take a few steps closer to him.

"Stay back I said!" he sobs. He sounds so broken.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! You were right! You're the only one that matters! If you leave me I don't know what I'll do!" I cry out, desperate.

"Hikaru..." His voice softens and I come a bit closer.

"No!" He screams, "It's too late!"

I hear the screeching of wheels and look down the street to see a bus turning the corner.

"Kaoru, please!" I beg him, my heart pounding against my chest harder than it ever had before.

I loose it and run towards him, ignoring him telling me to stop.

I've almost got him, just a couple more steps and...

He jumps.

His face is inches from the bus, a millisecond from death, and as I stumble to regain my balance after his sudden movement I reach out to him, grabbing him by the collar of his blazer and pulling him with all of my strength into my chest.

It all happened so quickly.

Before I know it, I have Kaoru on top of me where I lay on the wet concrete.

At first we are both in shock, but after a few seconds he wails and writhes in my grasp. I react fast and clench my arms around his waste in an iron hold. I forcefully push him down below me on the concrete, tuning out his pained protests as I simply look at him face.

My face.

I prop him up so we are both sitting and lock him into a sudden embrace, sobbing into his neck. At first he doesn't react, but when I start to pull away, he pushes me right back, even harder than I did.

"I don't need anyone else," I whisper.

"Hikaru," He starts, but I cut him off.

"I don't WANT anyone else," I begin to cry.

"You and me against the world,"

I pull back and wipe a tear of his cheek.

My cheek.

"Don't ever leave me, Kaoru," I say from the bottom of my heart. "I need you."

And then...

He presses his lips to mine, softly, insecure.

I chuckle at his un- sureness and kiss back harder, resting a hand on his cheek.

Two twins kissing in the rain. Well that doesn't happen every day.

"I need you,"

"I need you,"

We continue saying it back and forth

"I need you,"

"I need you,"

"I need you,"

I Need You.

_The end._


End file.
